dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:B.S.S.T.
Welcome Hi, welcome to the Dragon Age Wiki! Thanks for joining! I hope that you will stick around and continue to help us improve the wiki. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- D-day (Talk) 05:14, 22 April 2012 Your question Hey, I replied to your question on DA Answers. But next time you can just use my talk page over there, I'll get a notification about it. RShepard227 (talk) 23:37, December 27, 2012 (UTC) Re: A Query You'll have to be more specific. Anything I can think of what you mean (listing my actual name, a picture, the four tilde timestamp) you probably already know how to do. RShepard227 (talk) 07:01, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Right sorry about that. I meant it's a signature thing it's all huge and elongated and what not. Have you seen how some users use them in talk pages and what not. Like Victoria Landers, they're much bigger and differentiate in color. B.S.S.T. (talk) 07:08, January 27, 2013 (UTC) :Hi B.S.S.T., you might like to have a look at for some tips. 08:22, January 27, 2013 (UTC) Re:Very Odd Question Haha, yes, of course you can put it up! I'm not sure exactly how familiar you are with blogs so I hope you'll forgive me if this sounds patronising - to make a blog appear on the news section, you need to add the "News" category to the blog. If you want to add an image, you just need to format it as though you were linking something. So, you'd look at the file name (for the sake of convenience, let's say there's an image with the file nae, "Example.jpg") and put for the image itself. In order to select the size, just put a | after the file name - would thus become . Finally, select a position (either right, center, or left). So, the image should finally look like this: . I hope that was clear enough. Don't hesitate to contact me again if you have any further questions! 15:45, July 5, 2014 (UTC) Josephine Scribbles (or Josephine ;)) is up! Better be quick! 22:00, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Don't forget to mention that they confirmed during the raptr that she is a bisexual love interest (was before she was named). Someone posted all the questions and answers in a thread here. Supergodzilla118 (talk) Supergodzilla118 22:04, July 8, 2014 (UTC) Quick, before someone gets there first! Don't worry I don't know how to make articles! (talk) 23:10' July 08, 2014 (GMT) A Thousand Pardons Ser I forgot to invite you to check out my blog post. I'm sorry for not sending this sooner. Take a look if you have time. http://dragonage.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Believe_it!/What_Fate_May_Hold Thank you. Believe it! (talk) 05:08, August 1, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the Update thanks for the heads up on that page the other day sorry i didnt respond ive been busy lol thanks againStar Metal Knight (talk) 12:58, August 7, 2014 (UTC) No problem buddy! I'm just trying to help out. B.S.S.T. (talk) 14:28, August 7, 2014 (UTC) Just Dropping By hey bro looking forward to hearing about your characters hope all is well!Star Metal Knight (talk) 17:47, August 9, 2014 (UTC) Oh of course your forum! I never really participate in those things, but I was skimming it just the other day. It's looks very interesting. I actually have 10 Inquisitors planned, but I haven't really thought out 7 of them. I have 3 different Cannons planned: a female, pseudo, and legitimate cannon. I was thinking of putting in seven of my planned Inquisitor's in, but I decided against it. I don't know I'm never really into the forums. I feel like my opinion is lesser than others. I could always give it a go though. What do you think? B.S.S.T. (talk) 17:52, August 9, 2014 (UTC) oh it wasnt just for Inquisitors it was more if you could make your own DA game what would your characters be as in all the different ones you can choose from im really glad alot of people are doing it kinda like what characters you wish they would put in like how they havent done a female qunari rogue o a lady dwarf rogue i know yours would be great hit me up on FB sometime so we dont just have to chat here or send me a txt 4079635114Star Metal Knight (talk) 21:41, August 10, 2014 (UTC) I think I should stay away from that Forum. Knowing my brain I'd end up with another Dragon Age fan fic and I don't need more of those XD. Though being a storyteller I could make some really good characters, but again Brain would be all like, "LET'S MAKE DRAGON AGE FANFIC!!!!!11!!!!11" and I'd be all like "No!". Then we have an argument for 10 days on doing it. The whole time I'm making character details and plots. Damn this storytelling brain of mine! XD B.S.S.T. (talk) 21:45, August 10, 2014 (UTC) holy crap you did a great job why were you so worried those were great characters lol keep it up much love brother Star Metal Knight (talk) 23:35, August 10, 2014 (UTC) Because now I'm want to make a story about them. That takes planning, plotting out details characters, then you have the lore to work with. It's so much fun, but I already have three other lores I'm working with here. One lore has about 7 little stories and one Epic, the other has I think over 20 little 5 chapter stories. Then there's the other story I've been thinking about where a girl shrinks, but has no memory of her life before. I don't have time for another Dragon Age fan fic, as much as I'd love to do it. Ah, the life of a storyteller. You never have enough time to tell all the tales you want. B.S.S.T. (talk) 23:52, August 10, 2014 (UTC) youd love some of my ideas then i hope to get to pick your brain one dayStar Metal Knight (talk) 00:17, August 11, 2014 (UTC) Story Idea hey brother shoot me a txt I have a story idea i could use your help on when you get some timeStar Metal Knight (talk) 15:04, August 18, 2014 (UTC) What's crackalacking party master? OK, so I just got small rules about stories. See I like being in total control when I'm doing a story and I have enough stories to last me a while, so if it's an idea that involves me or is for me thank you very much, but no I will not participate. That said if it's a story for you, then I'd be glad to help you out. Give me any details you have and I'll give you pointers and critiques. Just keep in mind I'm in no way a law on this, nor am I superior to anyone in my storytelling expertise. I'm good, just not messianic good. So what do you have for me? B.S.S.T. (talk) 22:34, August 18, 2014 (UTC) How Do We Do This? so how do we forum chat togetherStar Metal Knight (talk) 21:02, August 26, 2014 (UTC) Forum chat? Fraid I know not what you mean, friend. B.S.S.T. (talk) 21:06, August 26, 2014 (UTC) go on the dragon age wiki talk forum and we can have our own private chat of noncenceStar Metal Knight (talk) 21:33, August 26, 2014 (UTC) Really now? That's awesome! How does it work? B.S.S.T. (talk) 21:38, August 26, 2014 (UTC) top of the page where it says join the chat click it and its a live chat for all those in there and u can talk to all or one on one to different peeps in theirStar Metal Knight (talk) 22:00, August 26, 2014 (UTC) Really? I'm a little busy right now, but if you want to some other time I'd totally be game. B.S.S.T. (talk) 22:10, August 26, 2014 (UTC) cool no prob u have my number if ud rather txtStar Metal Knight (talk) 22:53, August 26, 2014 (UTC) Okey dokey. B.S.S.T. (talk) 23:00, August 26, 2014 (UTC) Thank You thank you for the goodies Im putting them in the news page but they dont pop up like they should any tipsStar Metal Knight (talk) 19:37, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Hmm, I am not good with the blogs. It'd be best to ask Lazare or King Cousland about that. B.S.S.T. (talk) 22:15, August 27, 2014 (UTC) Awesome storyteller It has to be said, you're the Varric of the DA wiki. Much deserved. 09:51, September 7, 2014 (UTC) I agree, it was really good. Do you have matching chest hair? With Varric I mean not Lazare. Xsari (talk) 11:10, September 7, 2014 (GMT)